


Insomniac

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bonnie isn't too happy, Freddy is worried for his friend, Gen, Insomnia, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sentient robots, Sleep, Wrote this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: *Warning: contains mild language, themes/topics that may disturb people,description of sleep paralysis,and brief bursts of violence/angst. Also contains (platonic) Fronnie.*Something's not right with Bonnie.Despite multiple checkups and once-overs by the technicians in "Parts and Service", Bonnie is strangely more vulnerable to viruses, more moody and more tired. Not to mention he tended to power off more frequently and malfunction at an alarming rate, which continues to rise.Freddy has seemed to notice this, periodically catching Bonnie nodding off between shows.All he wants is for the animatronic guitarist to have sweet dreams, and is willing to help him out.What are friends for, anyways?





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another show. Such is life in showbiz, don't you know?  
At least, that was what the animatronics seemed to feel; after all, the whole reason they were built was to entertain children and grown-ups alike with songs, skits, dancing, or even just conversing with the guests that came in and out of the pizzeria, welcoming new guests and celebrating events such as birthdays and parties.  
Nobody could deny that it wasn't fun, but sometimes the stress of the day would take a toll on both the human staff and the animatronics, whether it was fighting, food being thrown across the room, or accidents and injuries.  
Days seemed to differ in the levels of how lively the crowds were, and today was certainly one of the more busy and lively ones.

As the majority of the kids got distracted by Foxy's songs and stories over at Pirate's Cove, Freddy looked over at his two co-stars.  
Chica was talking to one of the new waitresses eagerly, though the waitress was still a little nervous, trying to calm her down. He smiled softly, glad to see that Chica was alright.  
When he looked at Bonnie......that was a whole other story.

Bonnie kept yawning every couple of moments, absent-mindedly tuning his guitar as his body swayed from side to side. His focus seemed to be dipping in and out, the bundle of noises swimming in and out of his hearing receptacles. His ears seemed to move and flick lazily, fuchsia eyes a little glazed with his black eyelids drooping drowsily.  
Freddy raised an eyebrow, watching Bonnie sway a little to the point the robotic bunny almost teetered over and crashed into a wall; luckily Bonnie caught himself.  
That didn't stop the swaying, though.  
Bonnie yawned again, feeling his eyes close and his head beginning to dip down to his chest, until-

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you still with me?"  
It was Freddy's voice. His words harboured a concerned tone. The likeness of the tone compared to a worried parent's tone of voice was startling!  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Freddy" Bonnie said, blinking a few times to try and wake himself up.  
"Bonnie, do you need a break? you're having trouble standing up straight. Are you ok?" Freddy enquired with a light frown, but Bonnie shook his head, moving his shoulders back with a bit of a "click" from his endoskeleton in an attempt to straighten his posture.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Jus'....been a long day, is all" Bonnie replied.

Now Freddy would be lying if he said he wasn't worried for his friend. He'd heard the 'long day' excuse before, not to mention a smorgasbord of others to choose from; "Not long been powered on after a repair", "the weather is getting to my system", "Sorry, dude, was focusing on my tuning and calibration", and a large sum of more reasons and excuses even the star attraction himself struggled to recollect.  
Though it was a bit of oxymoron to say the least -after all, how could animatronics feel? they were 'just machines', according to humans- Freddy was indeed concerned and fearful for his purple colleague, who he and the other animatronics considered a friend.  
"Well....alright. But if you need to come off for a bit, just let us know, alright?" Freddy replied, tilting his head in concern. It was a wonder how his tiny top hat managed to stay on.  
"Yeah..got it" Bonnie replied dismissively, still trying to tune his guitar to keep himself busy.  
"And wouldn't you know it? the show is about to start once again!" Freddy chirped, in a show-business manner, Chica quickly resuming her stance by the lads of the band.  
Bonnie inwardly groaned, though he smiled brightly with his newly tuned guitar in hand.  
'It's for the kids' he thought to himself. 'No matter what, it's for the kids.'


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much preparation one could do, sometimes things didn't go according to plan.  
This couldn't be more true by the end of the day after all the kids went home, leaving the three main-stage animatronics to mull about the day's performance.  
By the looks on the three's faces, the day had certainly gone downhill. For starters, the failing stage lights, kids getting way too close for comfort, not to mention some of their songs falling flat.

Bonnie looked annoyed, fixing up the broken string on his guitar while wearing a scowl, his magenta eyes narrowed as he focused on re-tuning and adding the string on the guitar.  
During the show, from what Bonnie could tell, and from what the others saw, his playing began to fall flat and go out of tune. A couple of times, he felt himself stop playing altogether until the voices of the children as well as Freddy verbally nudging him, up until one particular chord made him lose focus and the string snapped in two, making a jarring noise.  
Embarrassed, all three of them had to end the show early and cut to Foxy's performance in Pirate Cove, as the staff wanted to keep the ball rolling while trying to get to the bottom of what went wrong.  
Alas, they couldn't really do much.

On the other end of the stage, Chica looked concerned but also upset, resting her head on her left hand, her elbow on her knee.  
She felt her cupcake pet hop up onto her shoulder and squeak at her, but it soon turned to a mournful coo when she didn't acknowledge him.  
She had been looking forward to the performance all day, and she didn't expect so much to deteriorate in such a few short seconds.  
It gnawed at her like a pesky worm gnaws at an apple, and it made her want to scream out loud in frustration, but she didn't want to alarm her friends.

Freddy looked from one animatronic to the other, and gave a sigh. If robots could blush, his face would be as red as a cherry, he was so embarrassed.  
What had happened? what did they do to screw up? he wasn't sure.  
But he still had to make sure that they were ok; after all, when one or the other's spirits were dampened in the group -Foxy included- it would soon bring all four of them down.  
Speaking of Foxy, he was the only one who seemed content, polishing his hook while singing "The Wellerman" from earlier on in the show, as relaxed as a cat by the fireplace.

"Well, today could have gone better, but look at the bright side. At least we had a good first half, huh?" Freddy spoke up, only to be met by murmurs and non-dialogue noises in reply.

"Ye be right, there, Skipper!" Came the voice of the all-too familiar pirate fox, making the others look towards Pirate's Cove.  
The curtains swished and out came the pirate fox animatronic himself.  
His chassis has seen better days, what with his rips and tears on his chest, and his leg pieces completely missing and only leaving behind his bare endoskeleton.  
But he chalked that up to the others and the kids as "battle scars", when in reality, it was more likely the work of careless interns in Parts And Service.  
"An', anyways! It was so busy tonight, but it was great fun!" Foxy added with a grin, his eyepatch lifting to reveal his hidden sunshine-coloured eye.

Bonnie sighed and looked at the wall, facing away from the other animatronics, on the left hand side, his hidden expression showed guilt, irritation in addition to a mildly spaced-out gaze, unblinking and hugging his guitar while he stared at the peeling wallpaper.   
"Bon?" Chica spoke up. "Bon, are you listening?"  
"What?" Bonnie snapped a little, looking over. The group looked a little surprised; Bonnie was usually so mellow. What was going on?!  
"Jeez, Bonnie, calm down" Chica remarked.  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry..." Bonnie murmured, with a light eye-roll. "I'm gonna go fix the strings and try to power off" he added, hoisting himself off the stage and walking to the "Employees Only" room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ok, what be with the lad tonight?" Foxy asked, seeing Chica giving a worried look at the closed door.  
Freddy sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know, Foxy" he admitted, scratching the back of his head and adjusting his top hat.  
"He's not really been....himself, lately."  
"That goes without saying" Chica replied. "It's worrying me, Freddy. He's hardly ever been short with us before. Not unless it's been on accident" she peeped.  
"Maybe we should-"  
"Naah, I say we wait until the lad calms down. Don' wanna be sayin' anythin' we could be regrettin'" Foxy chimed in.  
"Yeah, you're probably right, Foxy" Freddy hummed, a little deflated. He couldn't help but be concerned for the robotic rabbit rockstar, his hands shakily straightening his bow tie out of habit.

He turned around to face the door again, blue eyes staring in fear as if something other than Bonnie would burst into the party room at any second.  
The security cameras whirred, but he paid no mind to it, Chica and Foxy talking amoungst themselves.  
For now, all Freddy could think of was Bonnie's wellbeing.

He wanted to help.  
After all, what are friends for?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; it does start to delve into the darkness in this chapter and at least one chapter in the future.  
This chapter contains mild language and a few representations of dark themes here and there.  
You have been warned.

Darkness.  
Tendrils of pitch black spreading and unfurling around the helpless prey like the Kraken hunting a shipwrecked galleon, bringing forth a cold and bitter wind that chilled the blood and bones of whomever it touched.  
The only sounds in that very moment were the ticking of gears, ragged breath of the prisoner and faint laughter coming from nearby.

Bonnie's eyes were glowing brightly, being the only small beacon of light in the endless abyss.  
He looked around, his optics shooting beams of light into the darkness, as he willed his legs to move.  
His gears ground against each other in a grating way, his wiring sending pulses speeding to his processors as nerves would send signals to a human's brain.

He was fearful, though he hated to admit it.

"F-Freddy?" Bonnie called out into the darkness, an involuntary shiver running up his metal spine. His arms curled around himself to try and keep his internal heating in, as well as comfort himself, his fingers lightly flexing and squeezing as if another person had him in their arms.  
"Foxy? Chica?" he called again, looking around only to be met by total darkness.  
Ragged breathing was heard behind the robotic rabbit, in addition to a rumbling laugh that echoed in the pitch black void around him, making him shift his gaze around swiftly to try and locate the source. His ears twitched and moved like satellite dishes, though wherever the voice was coming from was entirely indiscernible.  
Again, a rattling breath was heard directly from behind him and he spun around, fists clenched as he glared into the darkness.  
He tried moving his left arm, only to see something winding around it; a black string of some kind. Or maybe it was slender fingers? he couldn't be entirely sure.  
With a soft gasp, his right hand darted to the string to try and untangle himself from its hold, only for his arm to be jerked back by another black string.  
Numerous silver and black lines were dangling from the invisible ceiling, two more sets of strings winding around his legs and ankles, though he tried to pull away once more.  
Again the laugh, that damn laugh echoed through the slowly suffocating atmosphere, unseen creatures taking delight in watching Bonnie struggle and call out for his friends.

"Freddy?! Anyone?!" Bonnie yelled, yet another string shooting out and wrapping around his throat, trailing in between the plates on his torso and under his jaw, effectively cutting off his speech and starting to choke him, in a way.  
Bonnie tried to cough and move his head to get the string away from him, though it tightened more and more, keeping him in place.  
Inky blackness trailed up his arms, legs and face. His mouth felt like it was glued shut, and the only things he could move were his eyes.  
All of a sudden, a ghastly and distorted face -a horrific mix of both robot and human- came into view, the face zipping closer, quicker. A deafening shriek filled the room as the figure drew near, and-

Bonnie woke up with a frightened gasp, 'panting' hard as he sat up. He was trembling all over, oil slicks staining the purple fur on his cheeks.  
He looked at his arms and legs, moving them carefully to make sure that whatever had hold of him was gone. His voice was raspy, and his inner workings were going haywire.  
Had he been screaming in his sleep?  
Nobody had come in to wake him up. Of that, the bunny animatronic couldn't be sure of whether to be happy, or disturbed.  
His eyes were glowing the darkness, and he looked around at the storage room he was in, only seeing the half-empty shelves, boxes of spare parts on the floor, and the inactive security camera in the top left-hand corner of the room.  
He wheezed a sigh of relief and got up from the cold examination table, stretching his legs out tiredly since they appeared to have seized up at some point in the night.

His hand reached up to wipe the oil from his face, not caring it was now smeared onto his palms; he'd get a rag from the maintenance room after he calmed down.  
He was heading that way anyways.

Creaking open the door, he shuffled out and began to make his way through the main party area towards the "Parts & Service" room, looking up at the clock.  
It had gone midnight, seeming to be almost quarter past now.  
The security guard was a bit late. Then again, Bonnie liked having the freedom for once, so he didn't voice any protest.  
Besides, the main thing he was worried about was getting some oil and to get rid of the tears on his fur.  
Looking behind him for a second to check if anyone had powered back on, he opened the door and slipped into the Parts & Service room, closing the door behind him and turning on the light.  
He grabbed a can of oil from one of the high shelves, cracking it open and taking a gulp of the dark fluid, before scouting around.  
Bingo! A rag was on the counter, and it was relatively clean.  
Using that, Bonnie wiped the oil from his hands and face, making sure to get the fleeting drops from under his photo-receptors.

From the main stage, Freddy turned back on and looked around, hearing the light movement in the other room, and decided to check it out.  
Being careful not to wake Chica or Foxy, he ventured to one of the hallways leading to the back office and bathrooms, veering into one to wait under cover of darkness. His eyes showed white pinpricks in unsettling voids of black opposed to the usual blue colour of his optics, though the mechanical bear didn't seem to notice, or even mind that this had occurred.  
He watched from his hiding place, as a familiar shadow made its way near the entrance of the hallway and into the main stage area.

While he continued to keep track of the shadow, he saw it retreat back to the "Employees Only" room, leaving Freddy puzzled.

He went to follow and confront whoever had just gone in there, until he saw Chica powering back on.  
Oh well, a walk through the pizzeria and a few scares for the guard couldn't hurt, could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough, as far as Freddy is concerned!  
He wants to get to the bottom of this, but Bonnie is still in denial. Unfortunately, the conversation and aftermath doesn't go very well.  
Thank god for Night Shift..  
*warning; language and fighting (verbal)*
> 
> And yup, I'm including Mike in this chapter, finally. And he's a fair bit nicer than the fandom portrayal. In this, he's still gruff and untrusting at first, but is a bit jumpy and is a nice person at heart, plus he's got a little bit of engineering knowledge. Ok, on with the chapter!

After the hellish night, the atmosphere of the pizzeria was calm and collected, brought by the golden rays of sunlight at dawn.  
It would be a little while before the morning shift had to come in, and it hadn't been long since the night guard left, meaning that -for now- the animatronics were on their own.  
The four of them had managed to get back to their original places, all except one, of course.

Freddy and two of his cohorts were still awake, just relaxing, stretching out and moving their bodies to ease stiffness and to reduce the likelihood of potential rusting, Freddy dusting off his microphone, hat and bow tie to make sure he looked presentable.  
Chica was laying on her back on the main stage, playing with Carl the Cupcake, who was squeaking and bouncing around happily. If he could smile, Carl would be wearing a very pleased grin.

As the sun rose further and further into the sky, Chica looked over to see someone creaking open the "Employees Only" door, hearing footsteps stumbling out.  
A purple hand curled around the edge of the door, pushing it open.

"Bonnie?!" Chica gasped, watching the purple robotic bunny make his way towards them. His joints creaked, and his glassy eyes were half closed, body posture giving away that he was both lacking in sleep, and unable to stand up straight, though he was trying to, and failing miserably.  
"Bonnie, oh my gosh! Come sit down, you're about to fall over" Chica fussed, gently taking hold of Bonnie's wrist and leading him to a chair; thankfully the ones at the tables of the pizzeria were sturdy enough for both humans and animatronics.  
"Chica, I-I'm fiiiiine. Jus' give me a few minutes an' I'll be aaaaaall good" Bonnie replied, his voice soft and a little slurred, not to mention husky from the events of the night prior.

"Oh my God! Hold on, lad, I'll be right back" Foxy exclaimed, dashing out of the cove before coming back with a ceramic mug that had steam lines coming out of the top of it.  
"Wha's in there?" Bonnie asked, a small giggle escaping him. Gosh, he really WAS delirious!  
"It's hot oil, lad. Thought you could use a pick-me-up" Foxy replied, setting the mug onto the table.  
With a nod of thanks, Bonnie picked it up and sipped at it. The feeling of the oil slowly flowing down his throat pipes were just marvellous.  
Freddy folded his arms, a concerned frown on his face, the animatronic bear watching the scene unfold. He glanced up at the clock, seeing that -though it was early morning- the manager wasn't there just yet. They had just a little bit of time before the staff would get there.  
"Bonnie, can I speak to you in private?" Freddy asked, making Bonnie raise his head slowly, sleepy gaze fixed on the blue-eyed bear.  
"Uuuuh...sure?" Bonnie replied, getting up.  
Chica and Foxy looked at each other, then at the two remaining members of the band, then back at each other, both with an unsure expression.  
Freddy gestured for Bonnie to follow him into the "Parts And Service" room down the hall, the bunny following him like a shadow, closing the door behind them.

"Ok, Bonnie. I need to speak to you about what's been happening" Freddy told him, looking at the slightly confused purple animatronic bunny.

"What? what's up?" Bonnie asked, leaning against the wall and staring at Freddy. The robotic bear in question breathed a closed-eye heaving sigh, and opened his eyes only to stare directly back at Bonnie.  
"Look, Bon. I appreciate all that you're doing for us, I really do. You're a great friend and the kids love you, but-" Bonnie cut him off.  
"But? w-what do you mean 'but'?" he asked, semi-impatiently. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, no, you've not done anything wrong, don't worry" Freddy reassured him, hands open. "But I am concerned about what's been happening with you lately. We know that you've not been sleeping too well these past few days, and I'm just a bit worried."  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before" Bonnie protested half-heartedly, an anxious frown on his face.  
"Nothing you haven't dealt with?" Freddy repeated, while cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms, causing Bonnie to mirror the expression though his stance remained the same. The star attraction was getting more and more concerned by the minute.  
"Yeah" Bonnie replied with a small nod.

Freddy sighed, his head in his hand, as Bonnie gave him a small squint.  
"Why are you getting so worked up about it? not like it's happening to you" Bonnie commented with a wry smirk, Freddy looking up at him.  
"Bonnie, I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't sass me" he responded firmly. He knew that Bonnie was snarky at times, mainly in a playful way, that was what added to his character. But he'd not been directly sassed by the robot rabbit, and -to be completely frank- it was both out of line and it shocked him a little.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who's prying into another's life" Bonnie added, his eyes narrowing more.  
Freddy raised his eyebrows incredulously, adjusting his black top hat and bow tie.  
"Look, all I'm saying is that, if you need us, we're here. We don't want you to randomly malfunction or shut off for no reason" he said, Bonnie glancing down at the floor.  
"We're just worried about you, is all. I mean, you're one of my best friends. I don't want to find you damaged!" he continued, feeling the irritated energy being emitted from the other in the room.  
"Ok, I got it!" Bonnie huffed, his gaze showing a cocktail of emotions, and none of them good. "Can we stop talking about this now?" he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. His wiring was going haywire, torn between different emotions, and it made him feel sick.  
"Bonnie, calm down, bud. I didn't mean anything by it-" Freddy relented, his expression looking a bit more melancholy.  
"Get off my damn case then!!" Bonnie growled, glaring with a defensive stance.

Silence reigned in the air around them, the two wordlessly staring at each other, neither sure what to say or do.  
Freddy was shocked into silent awe, and Bonnie was still radiating with overloading fear and anger, guilt seeping in like smoke under a door.  
"I.....I'm sorry, Freddy...." Bonnie mumbled, Freddy not replying to this murmured comment.  
Bonnie 'gulped', feeling himself shaking. His endoskeleton rattled quietly beneath his chassis, his gears and engine seizing up temporarily. If he were a human, his breathing would be choppy, and his heart would have stopped beating for a couple of seconds.  
Before anyone else could say anything, he ran from the room and barricaded himself in the supply closet, trying to regulate his ticking gears.

Freddy emerged after a good few minutes, eyes wide in shock, and voicebox too choked up to even utter a word.  
Foxy, who had heard the commotion, came running to the bear.  
"Freddy! What happened in there? are you ok?" he asked, to which he got no response.  
"Come on, let's get ye back over to the stage, matey" he added, ushering Freddy towards the stage with his non-hook hand on Freddy's shoulder.

He could faintly hear the door open and close as the night guard came in, and gave another sigh as the hands on the wall clock ticked up to midnight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if midnight couldn't come fast enough, the hour was announced by the slamming of the front door, followed by the keys jingling as the night shift locked the front door.  
He managed to slip past the animatronics, and get safely into the back office, starting up the monitor and picking up the tablet to lazily flip through the cameras.  
An unsettling feeling was present in Mike's stomach that night when he found the band on stage was short an animatronic; the rabbit guitarist to be more precise.  
Maybe he was in the supply closet? or in the storage room? Maybe parts and service? He was unsure.

Looking up, Mike gave a startled yelp to see that a familiar purple rabbit was by the window glaring at him.  
Bonnie was scowling into the room at the night guard, whose hand shot out towards the door button, sending it whooshing down and shutting with a mechanical "clunk!"  
Bonnie growled, thumping on the door a few times, though he felt his body beginning to sway.  
His impulses were growing slower, and his ears were twitching languidly.  
His head ticked to the side harshly once, twice, three times, his paw sliding down the stainless steel door.

Mike's heartbeat was starting to slow down, the seizing in his chest beginning to un-clench.  
All seemed good, until there was a sudden "CRASH!!" outside of his room that startled both him and the rest of the band.

"What the hell was that?!" Mike exclaimed, flipping through the cameras quickly to see that the remaining animatronics had vacated the stage and were all on the prowl.  
He cautiously got up and opened the door to the back office, looking around, only to hear a couple of fizzes and robotic whirrs at his feet.  
He looked down to see Bonnie face down on the floor, sprawled out like a murder victim. This, Mike thought wryly, would probably be my state soon if I don't get out of here!  
This had to be a trick!

But what if it wasn't?  
What if the robot was hurt or malfunctioning or something?  
Who cares?! These things had been trying to kill him every night he worked for a good few weeks now, why should he care?!  
Exactly, why should he care? Because he was there that night, and these animatronics were his responsibility.  
Plus if he didn't try to do something, corporate would fire him quicker than he could say "pizza party."

With a heavy sigh, he carefully picked up Bonnie's arm, hooking it around his shoulders, and curled his own free arm around the animatronic's torso. If he got caught and killed, so be it.  
"Come on, fella. Let's get you checked out, ok?" Mike murmured, half-walking, half-dragging Bonnie down to the Parts And Service room.

Talking to the animatronics now as if they were real, and as if they understood.  
He had really started to go nuts, hadn't he?

No matter, he got Bonnie safely inside the maintenance room and closed the door, checking him for the potential problem, not caring to watch the cameras at that given moment in time.  
The surveillance could wait. He had repairs to do...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some angst/tears in this chapter, so be prepared!

After a fair few days had flown by like rockets, the atmosphere had seemed to fizzle out into a more calmer sensation throughout the pizzeria, even when the loud rushes of the day occurred, and with it both kids and chaos.  
Nights seemed to be a little uneventful in addition to the days, the night guard seeming to be a little more attentive to what was outside of his small office.  
Freddy was too, his Papa-Bear instincts ramping up a bit more than usual.

Same could be said for one particular night, days after the fight had occurred.  
After 12, Freddy had powered back on, only to see that Bonnie was missing.  
Maybe he was already at the back office? in the supply closet? he was unsure.  
He sighed, clambering off the stage, and began to make his way through the pizzeria at a slow and even pace, to keep Mike guessing.  
He was vaguely aware of the cameras buzzing and moving around, occasionally seeing the blinking red lights out of the corners of his optics, but he chose not to acknowledge them for now.  
Looking behind him, Chica was still on the stage, frozen in place, neither she nor her cupcake had made a move.  
Humming softly, he kept walking.

He must have made an almost full loop around the pizzeria at this point, when he passed by the Employees Only storage room again, his humming slowing to a confused stop.  
Something had made a soft noise from inside the dark room.  
Looking over his shoulder, he could see that Chica was elsewhere by now, before turning back to the door. The noise was still going on.  
The sound was still going on, Freddy looking rather concerned.  
Without a second thought, he reached for the doorknob and opened the door, allowing whatever light there was from the stage to seep in just a little bit, casting light squares on the tiled floor.  
He cautiously stepped in and looked around; there, huddled against the wall, hugging his knees, ears drooping sadly, was Bonnie.  
Freddy's blue optics widened, and he closed the door behind him.  
Bonnie didn't even look up, just continued to sob quietly.

Freddy moved forward, trying to make his footsteps as quiet as possible -easier said than done, considering he and his pals were robots- and sat down next to the crying animatronic, sliding his back down the wall, resting one arm on the floor behind him and the other on his bent knee.  
"Come on, Bon. Talk to me" was all he said, making Bonnie sniffle and look up at the kind but stern-sounding bear animatronic.  
Bonnie looked a little startled to see Freddy in the same room, sitting so close to him. He scrubbed at his red optics stubbornly and looked away.  
"F-Freddy, but I..." Bonnie started to protest, before Freddy interjected.  
"No, Bonnie. No buts" Freddy told him semi-sternly. "No protests, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer" his voice was a bit more gentle towards the end of the statement, which seemed to make the incessant blips in Bonnie's wiring calm down somewhat.  
Bonnie allowed a shiver to make its way through his endoskeleton, Freddy practically feeling the fear from his modems and chassis.

"I....." Bonnie squeaked, his mouth shutting and eyes darting down. He just wanted to stop crying!  
Oil brimmed in his optics again, and -despite himself- let out a half-choked sob, bowing his head.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I've been like this lately. It's all going wrong!" he whimpered softly, not caring oil tears were wetting his purple fur.  
"All going wrong? Talk to me, buddy, what's up?" Freddy asked, brows tilted in a concerned look as he looped an arm around Bonnie's shaking shoulders.

"I-I....I've been having...bad dreams. I-I know that sounds pathetic, but-" Freddy cut him off.  
"Oh, Bonnie. That doesn't sound pathetic at all" he said reassuringly. "What kind of bad dreams? If that's ok to ask, I mean?"  
"Nasty ones..." Bonnie murmured. "A lotta times I get them, I wake up, f-feelin' like I can't move. It's scary. That an' on top of not being able to sleep well, it's been so s-stressful...the night guard can vouch for me, Freddy."  
"Why'd you say that?" Freddy asked, looking confused.  
"I......" Bonnie looked down and hugged his knees, mumbling something.  
"Say again?" Freddy asked, shifting closer.  
"I..I-I passed out. Powered off before I could even reach him..I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have! I know I should have been keeping watch!" Bonnie's tone of voice was fearful, and he began to talk faster and a bit louder.

Freddy held Bonnie securely to his chassis to calm him down, his hand smoothing down the ruffled purple fur on his back.  
"Bonnie, Bonnie, calm down. Deep breaths, it's ok. It's ok. I'm glad you told me" Freddy replied, amidst the snuffling from the other animatronic.  
"You're not mad?" Bonnie asked, his tone and choice of words seeming childish, as if he was a frightened kid talking to a concerned parent.  
"Of course not, Bon-Bon. It would actually explain your behaviour in the daytime, too..." he hummed, blue optics glowing comfortingly, causing Bonnie's raspberry-coloured photo-receptors to mimic the action.  
"Y-ya mean it? You're not angry at me? even though I messed up?" Bonnie almost pleaded.  
"No, I'm not. You've gone through a rough time, bud. And we all make mistakes at times, don't worry about it" Freddy told him.  
"How long has this been going on, exactly?" he gently pressed, not wanting to pressure Bonnie into something he didn't want to talk about. But he had to know, just in case there was something he could do.  
"About....two, three weeks?"" Bonnie admitted, ears twitching idly.

Freddy's metaphorical heart sank, and he looked down, cogs whirring as he conjured up a plan.  
Bonnie, who had been let go by the bear at this time, turned to face his thoughtful companion, head tilted in confusion.  
With a small hum, he raised his head and looked at the rabbit animatronic beside him.  
"Tell you what, how about tonight we have a break from scaring the guard? I'll stay with you tonight" he suggested.  
Bonnie's ears twitched; one going down, one going up in a confused manner.

"What are you getting at?" Bonnie asked.  
"Animatronics or not, we still need to power off to conserve energy. It's not good for us to be on 24/7, despite the Free Roam mode thing. Look, what I'm trying to say is, I'll stay so you don't get any nightmares or get disturbed, and I promise to wake you up if something happens" Freddy reiterated.  
"Promise?" Bonnie asked, skeptical.  
"Yup. I promise" Freddy declared with a nod, Bonnie wiping his tears.

"Thanks Freddy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy, sleepy interactions, y'all, since you've all been waiting so patiently!  
Does contain some platonic Fronnie and tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright, then" Freddy said, his joints creaking a little as he got up from the ground, reaching a hand down to help up his friend.  
Bonnie took his hand, heels pushing against the floor to lever himself up.  
He smiled sheepishly, the two sharing a chuckle, before Freddy released a yawn that made his jaw creak as it opened, causing Bonnie to mirror the action soon after.

Bonnie let out a sleepy hum, knees bending as he swayed a bit, though he straightened back up and shook his head, blinking his eyes a bit to wake himself up.  
He led Freddy over to the table and took a seat, Freddy sitting right beside him.

"I gotta say, Freddy, despite what happened earlier-" Bonnie stopped to try and pull an expression of regret, though he only succeeded in showing the pain in his eyes and snapping his jaw closed.  
"-Anyways, aside from the thing, the performance was really cool" he concluded, Freddy chuckling softly.

"Yup, you're right, Bon. A great crowd too, never seen that many kids in here" he replied, making Bonnie utter a soft giggle at this.  
He then looked down, and heaved a sigh, rubbing his left eye, which prompted the bear to look over at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Look, I...You know I'm not really that good at apologies, but...I'm sorry for earlier" Bonnie murmured, feeling as guilty as a smacked dog.  
Freddy sighed and rested his chin on one hand, the other draped quite comfortably on his lap.  
"Bonnie, it's ok" he reassured him, blue optics glowing comfortingly. "I understand why you snapped at me. It wasn't my place at that time to ask, and you'd been having a rough time. So, I'm sorry too."  
"Nooo, don't let me off the hook like that, Papa Bear!" Bonnie whined as he laid down on the cool, sturdy surface of the work bench, Freddy laughing and following suit.  
"No, Bon. I mean it. I'm sorry for my actions too" he reiterated, Bonnie turning on his side to face him.  
"Well, ok. I guess we're both sorry. An' we're....both forgiven?" Bonnie asked in a hopeful fashion.  
"Yup, we're both forgiven" Freddy chuckled, as he looked over at the animatronic bunny, Freddy's black top hat laying neglected on a far corner of the work bench.

Freddy propped himself up on one elbow, turning onto his side to look at the nervous bunny animatronic, his fuzzy brown paw gracing the back of Bonnie's hand.  
Bonnie glanced over at him, shifting so he, too, was on his side, facing the brown robotic bear.  
The poor thing looked so spent; his eyes dimming and half-closed, his movements slow, joints creaking from the strain.  
Freddy smiled sadly, giving his friend's purple fur an affectionate but gentle ruffle, as he began to tell Bonnie about the few days performing, what songs he really wanted the band to cover at some point -listing a couple of Bonnie and Chica's favourite songs along with Foxy's and his own favourite- and if Foxy were to get repaired and come out again, what would happen?  
His soft, excited tone gave life to his words, and Bonnie could see the events Freddy was describing all happening before his eyes.  
He kept nodding along, trying to keep up, though he felt his eyelids begin to droop even more, open just enough to see Freddy while the bear idly chatted.

It wasn't long before the sound of a soft, downward drone, drifted to Freddy's ears.

Raising an eyebrow, he tried to see where the drone had come from. He seemed to know almost immediately, directing his gaze down to the powered-down bunny, who seemed very peaceful.  
Occasionally, Bonnie's ear, hand or foot would gently twitch, but apart from that, the robot rabbit was still as could be.  
Freddy's deep chuckle resonated through the room, though it was quieter than before.  
He knew the camera would be moving, and contemplated covering it so the pesky night guard couldn't spy on them, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Bonnie on his own, even if it was just to walk across the room.  
He rolled his blue optics, and shifted closer to Bonnie, an arm draping over him protectively, before Freddy felt himself slip into Sleep Mode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

The annoying clanging of the clock's chimes was the thing that roused a grumpy and tired Freddy Fazbear from Sleep Mode, his eyelids flickering and opening as he raised a fuzzy brown paw to rub them, in an attempt to wake himself up.  
He hissed a little, sitting up and stretching, before pushing himself off the table and up on his feet.  


Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bonnie turned on his side, facing away from him. Freddy walked around the table to see if Bonnie was ok.  


Bonnie was sound asleep, arms folded in some kind of self-hug, but didn't seem to be in any fear or anguish. Just a deep, peaceful form of stasis, not even awakening to the sound of the alarm.

A soft smile crossed Freddy's face, gaze softening, before reaching behind Bonnie's head, fingers landing on a tiny switch on the base of Bonnie's neck, located partly -but safely- behind the chassis of the torso.  
His finger flipped the small switch with a small 'click', withdrawing his fingers from the switch soon after.

Bonnie's eyes flickered open drowsily, and he sat up, scrubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands, just as Freddy had done.  
He blinked, allowing his vision to readjust, leaning slightly on his hand to look at the bear before him.  
"Thanks, Freddy" Bonnie said softly, sounding and looking much more relaxed.  
Freddy chuckled softly, giving Bonnie's shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
"No problem, bud. What are friends for?" He hummed, the two talking about who knows what, as they got ready to join their friends.

~~ THE END ~~


End file.
